


On the Cheek

by Vialana



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-23
Updated: 2006-12-23
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rukia still doesn't comprehend modern day social interaction. Or so she claims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Cheek

**Author's Note:**

> This occurs just after Kon's first appearance very early on in the series.

Ichigo threw the stuffed animal into a corner of his room with vindictive glee. He was still pissed at Kon for that incident at school. Sure, he'd spoken up for the mod-soul but his pity didn't erase the fact that Kon was irritating as all hell. He was glad Rukia had done some serious covering up else he'd never be able to show his face at school again.

Just thinking about that made his hands shake.

He busied himself getting changed for bed, glad that Rukia wasn't going to be back in time to barge in on him changing. That had happened more than once though the shinigami girl seemed to have no sense of modesty or care for his embarrassment, staring at him unabashedly as he finished changing with a red face. Yelling about the situation never seemed to get through to her either; she'd only paste an adorably confused expression on her face. Ichigo was certain it was false but had no way to prove it.

As he slipped under his sheets, Ichigo was struck by the thought that his life had definitely gotten more embarrassing since meeting Rukia. Living with a girl -- in the same room much less -- was certainly an experience. What kind of experience, Ichigo still had yet to determine, but it was definitely unforgettable.

A soft noise like socks sliding over his floor distracted Ichigo. He glanced over and saw Kon peeking out of his corner.

"Ichigo," the toy whined, the sound driving Ichigo to grind his teeth together and his brow to furrow deeper than usual. Now he was thinking about that mess at school again.

"Shut up, just shut up. You're staying there all night and not making a sound."

"That's----"

"Ah!" Ichigo made a zipping motion over his lips as Kon peeks out from around his desk leg. "I'm really not in the mood to be dealing with this."

Kon muttered something under his breath but Ichigo chose to ignore it in favour of slipping closer to sleep.

Ichigo was exhausted. This second life really drained his energy. It wasn't like he was a light sleeper before, but now the instant he was able to rest he was out. He still had to train his instincts a little more to react to danger further away so he wouldn't always have to rely on Rukia, but that was something that would come with time. For now, his Rukia alarm-clock would do well enough.

_Where was Rukia anyway?_

Now that he'd thought it, the question bounced around the inside of his mind refusing to fade and keeping him awake. He groaned and sat up in bed, glancing over at the clock as he did so.

"God damn it Rukia, it's three-thirty, where the hell are you?"

"You called?"

With one foot on the sill and her hands grasping at the frame, Rukia was making her way into his room. She jumped down to his floor with a tiny flourish and Ichigo scowled from where he'd thrown back his bedcovers to stalk over and scold her.

"Do you have any idea how late it is? It's bad enough trying to get to sleep without having to constantly worry about what could have happened to you out there - you still haven't completely regained your powers, you know."

Rukia just waited patiently for him to finish and it was this more than running out of things to grumble about that halted Ichigo's words. Normally, by now, Rukia would be yelling back at him or scowling and tapping her foot or glowering with her arms folded, not standing looking mild and calm ignoring his complaints.

"Aren't you going to welcome me home?" she asked once it was obvious Ichigo's steam had petered out.

Ichigo stared at her flabbergasted and she rolled her eyes with a resigned sigh, pulled his face down to her level, and kissed him on the lips.

It was only for a second, but it was enough to stun Ichigo.

Rukia just let him go and smiled brightly. "I'm home. Have a good night Ichigo." Before he could shake off his shock, she kissed him again and locked herself in his cupboard.

It was only when he heard an evil "fu fu fu" chuckling muffled by the walls of the cupboard that he snapped out of his daze. Blushing and scowling petulantly, Ichigo dived under his covers.

"Thought I told her you don't kiss people as a greeting around here," he grumbled, curled up in a little ball. "Especially when you're a teenage boy. Doesn't she know anything? Besides, it's supposed to be on the friggin' cheek!"


End file.
